


Look at you

by ghostofthejungle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, F/F, Writober, fanwriter.it, writober2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/pseuds/ghostofthejungle
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Riflesso (pumpNIGHT list)n° parole: 828"Ma lo specchio l'avrebbe tradita. Il suo riflesso le avrebbe sputato addosso la vera Maze, ridendo in faccia ai suoi tentativi di convincersi di poter essere qualcosa, qualcuno di più. Qualcuno di migliore, qualcuno che potesse meritare l'amore di Eve."
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Look at you

La porta della loro nuova casa fu aperta violentemente, nonché richiusa con un fracasso secondo solo alle urla dei dannati all'Inferno.

«Sei decisamente nata nel posto sbagliato; saresti davvero a tuo agio in mezzo a quella banda feroce e sguaiata di anime perdute.»  
  
Eve ignorò la battuta; lo sguardo duro e torvo, che così poco si adattava ai suoi lineamenti angelici, incontrò quello dapprima ironico, poi confuso e preoccupato di Maze.  
  
«E' successo qualcosa a lavoro?» azzardò, ricapitolando gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni. La loro relazione sembrava finalmente procedere _normalmente_ , per quanto questa parola non fosse effettivamente molto compatibile con le loro vite, quindi era più che sicura che il malessere della ragazza non dipendesse da lei.  
O forse sì?  
L'altra si guardò intorno, percorrendo la stanza con gli occhi e allargando le braccia, in un gesto che poteva significare soltanto "osserva, non è difficile capire cosa ci sia di sbagliato".  
  
E Mazikeen ci stava provando, con tutta sé stessa, ma la casa non le era mai sembrata più pulita e ordinata. Aveva spostato qualcosa? Forse i fiori non erano di suo gradimento? La pianta sulla sinistra stava in effetti passando a miglior vita, ma non sembrava poi una catastrofe…  
  
La sciagurata risposta arrivò quando Eve aprì la sua enorme borsa, rivelando uno specchio poco più grande di un libro, ma non per questo meno spaventoso.  
  
«Fallo sparire, Eve. Ora.»  
«Questa situazione è ridicola, Maze! Stamattina avevo dei capelli orribili ma, indovina un po', non potevo saperlo, perché in questa maledetta casa _non ci sono specchi_! E mi sono stancata di chiederti perché li odi così tanto, mi sono stancata di dovermi specchiare nei bicchieri di vetro, mi sono stancata di non ricordare neanche più la mia faccia, _mi sono stancata_!  
Quindi, che tu lo voglia o no, _questo_ specchio-» lo indicò con la mano libera, picchiettando l'indice sul vetro, «andrà in _que_ l bagno-» prese Maze per un polso e la trascinò nella stanza «e rimarrà appeso sopra a _questo_ lavandino!» decretò, abbandonando momentaneamente lo specchio tra le mani della ragazza per andare alla ricerca di chiodi e martello.  


Non appena Eve fu abbastanza lontana, l'altra inclinò lo specchio quel tanto che bastava per poter intravedere il riflesso della sua fronte.  
O per meglio dire, di un ammasso di carne viva e sangue rappreso.

Ripensò a quando aveva assunto per la prima volta le sue attuali sembianze umane; quanto le sembrava assurda adesso la sua reazione schifata.  
Inizialmente non poteva che sentirsi spaesata. Era una fra le tante, anonima, incapace di incutere timore e generare sofferenza.  
Col tempo, tuttavia, aveva imparato ad apprezzare quella nuova forma, fino ad identificarsi con essa.

Ma lo specchio l'avrebbe tradita. Il suo riflesso le avrebbe sputato addosso la vera Maze, ridendo in faccia ai suoi tentativi di convincersi di poter essere qualcosa, _qualcuno_ di più. Qualcuno di migliore, qualcuno che potesse meritare l'amore di Eve.

Non passò molto tempo prima del ritorno della ragazza, che iniziò a piantare il chiodo senza curarsi dello sguardo afflitto di Maze.  
L'ipotesi più plausibile, secondo l'ingenua Eve, era che l'altra avesse semplicemente problemi di autostima. Ne aveva parlato anche con Linda, trovandola concorde; la dottoressa riteneva che il suo atteggiamento strafottente fosse una maschera per celare le sue insicurezze, e le aveva consigliato di fare in modo che Maze si ritrovasse di fronte - letteralmente - alla sua paura.

E la paura scorreva lungo le sue vene come un fiume in piena, poteva sentirla chiaramente pur non avendo un cuore battente o sangue che circolava.

Dopo aver dato un ultimo, trionfante colpo di martello, Eve sollevò delicatamente l'oggetto incriminato, raddrizzandolo il più possibile e indietreggiando ad opera compiuta per valutare se fosse dritto.  
  
E prima che Maze potesse realizzare cosa stava accadendo, quell'angelica, paradisiaca e _stronza_ creatura la trascinò davanti allo specchio, chiedendole innocentemente un parere sull'acquisto.  
«Che te ne pare? Direi che riflette in pieno la tua bellezza!»

Ed era vero.  
L'immagine restituita dallo specchio era quella di un semplice, anonimo, _normale_ viso umano, dai lineamenti dritti e sensuali, la pelle liscia come un leggero velo di seta color caffè, che andava a coprire quegli strati putrefatti di carne e ossa che era abituata a vedere nel suo riflesso.

Si lasciò andare ad una risata liberatoria, stringendo la sua ragazza a sé e iniziando a fare smorfie davanti allo specchio. Eve e Trixie le avevano sempre detto quanto fosse divertente, ma finalmente anche lei stessa poteva vedere quanto facesse ridere il suo viso alterato da quelle boccacce.  
  
Eve sorrise compiaciuta; Linda sapeva decisamente il fatto suo.  
Si allontanò per cambiarsi, lasciando ancora un po' Maze in compagnia del suo nuovo "amico".  
  
La demone la seguì con lo sguardo finchè non scomparve dietro la porta della camera da letto, voltandosi verso quel riflesso che, lontano dalla presenza di Eve, stava già perdendo brandelli di pelle, lasciando le ossa e i tendini impudicamente esposti, mettendo a nudo quella disgustosa verità dalla quale non sarebbe mai potuta scappare.


End file.
